5te114fandomcom-20200214-history
5te114
Hello, I tell you this story I just wanted to tell you her Family's username. Motherfearr (The Mom) Fatherfearr (The dad) 5ienn4 (Sister 1 aka Sienna) 5ta114 (Sister 2 aka Stalla) and JE551CC4 (Sister 3 aka Jessicca) So when we first met we met in a game called tower of hell. She asked me to be friends and I said sure. So we played many games together and asked me questions and more. We talked and laughed but I didn't know that she was just someone creepy...Soon I started to getting more into her. I kinda found out that she was someone CREEPY! A few months she said Hi in a creepy way. I was so scared! Then she also asked me if I would like to play a scary game with her. I said sure because I didn't wanna be rude. Meanwhile we were playing she asked me if I wanna join her game she made. I also said sure like always. Then she told me she was sad. I asked why. She told me her backstory. I'll also tell you guys her backstory. So she said that when she was a newborn she had 3 sisters named Sienna, Stalla and Jessicca. They were the best sisters! They had a great life! But then her dad had to work for 4 hours when they were 6. So things got worse. The mom started abusing them when the dad wasn't here. 1 year later when they were 7 they went to the woods and the mom lied to them. She said, "I'll be back guys, daddy will pick you guys up...." So they were at the woods for hours. When they fell asleep, she told me that they left her. She said she was lost. Then years later well about 2 years later she went to a forest and found Sienna and her sisters! She cried to many joyful tears and they hugged each other. When their dad saw them, he picked them up. Then they went home. The next day, their mom said that they were going to get a beautiful makeover. But she lied. She actually meant a ugly makeover. So the nurse asked her mom what she wants. She whisper'd to the nurse, "Make their head round like a ball." When she was done, Stella and her sisters looked in the mirror and started crying. Stella told me that she felt like her mom wanted to kill them. Then her dad came back from work an looked at them. He said, "What hideous girls!" Now she would even get abused more! So they started to get abused a lot. They punched them, They kicked them and did things worse. When they were 11 the day has came their father died because of a car crash. Then when her mom heard she said to them, "This is all your guy's fault! You guys are a MISTAKE to this family!" Stella said that her mother burnt her skin down in a fireplace. So she told me that she isn't a human. Stella said that she is a spirit. I was shook. She said what she does these days is joininh 4nn1's (aka Anni's place) And draws in blood. She also said that she says, "shh go to sleep, Mommy/Daddy is coming, Zzz." Then her parents join. I left the game and unfriended her. I never want to see her again!